


Metal and Leather

by CaptainAmelia22



Series: Tumblr Drabble [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Fingerless Gloves, Gen, Pre-Battle Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22





	Metal and Leather

"What’s up with the gloves Barnes?"

Sam’s curious voice at his back makes him glance up and he frowns.  ”What?”

"What’s up with the gloves?" 

Sam is suited up, his gear buckled over the black uniform and his face is expressionless behind the red-tinted lenses of his goggles.  But Bucky knows the look he’s getting.  He smirks and finishes pulling the black leather glove he always wears over the fingers of his left hand and shrugs.  

"Sniper things, Wilson," he says evenly as he shrugs into his jacket and begins checking his gear, making sure it’s all in place and is easy to reach.  He glances out of the corner of his eye at his companion and his smirk grows as the other man frowns.  "A jockey like you wouldn’t understand that though."  

Just then, before Sam can give him hell for the obvious bull-shit lie he’s told,  the door at the back of the room opens and an already suited-up Natasha and Steve slip into the room.  

Her green eyes sweep over the two men standing before her and her eyebrow arches delicately at the smirk on Bucky’s face and the growing irritation on Sam’s.  Bucky’s smirk slips a bit at her blank expression, at the realization that she’s heard everything he’s just said to Sam and as he scrambles to find an excuse for his teasing, she tosses her hair. 

"What he didn’t tell you Sam," she says, her voice even and her green eyes sparkling with humor only Bucky ever sees, "is that he has to wear the glove on that arm because otherwise his weapons slip out of his fingers before he can stop them."  She smirks in his direction, as he blushes, and as Steve swings his shield over his shoulder and Sam begins to smile, she leans towards Bucky and pats his cheek.

"Slips through your fingers, like bars of soap in the shower.  Right James?" she murmurs, her red lips curled in a knowing smile and he sighs.  

"You’re such a spoil-sport, Natalia," he mutters back, his lips light at her wrist and she chuckles before dragging her knuckles down his jaw.  

"Somebody’s got to keep your ego in check, James," she says as she follows Steve out the door.  She glances back at the other two, winks in Sam’s direction and tosses her hair before, saying, "Make sure that glove’s strapped on tight today, dear.  We don’t need any butterfingers on the mission today."  

Bucky snorts as the door closes behind her.  ”Damn woman always gets in my head.”

Sam chuckles but he notices, as he himself heads out the door, Bucky strapping the glove a bit tighter around the metal grooves of his wrist.  

Their eyes meet but neither man says anything; instead they just grin at each other and shrug, silently agreeing that the Black Widow really does know what’s best for their team.

Even if she herself has never had any experience with butterfingers.  


End file.
